The Witch and the Princess have fun
by Akihabaragirl
Summary: Maya has to stay at Mel's atelier, but she has other plans for Maya. One-shot yuri lemon! MelxMaya Please read and review! X3


Author's Notes: I do now own any of the characters, please read and review! ^_^

It was a sunny day like any other at Mel's Atelier. The popul purrels wandered outside, waiting eagerly for someone to play with them as usual. One of them spotted someone coming and immediately went to see if he or she wanted to play. As the figure got closer it revealed a young girl with reddish hair and eyes who walked with self-satisfaction. It was Mel's new partner, Maya, who was staying there just because, or so it seemed to them.

Maya approached Mel's door and was about to get in when one of the popul purrels suddenly approached her. Maya had barely noticed him until he poked her thigh with his wand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you want me to play with you don't you?" Maya asked. Receiving that question from the popul purrels was something very frequent since she had arrived but she had never agreed. Playing with them would be something very childish and immature, something that her sister would do, but not her. Maya was the most responsible princess of the East Heaven Kingdom and now she had to live at the Atelier thanks to a mistake…

"Yes, play with giant swings! It's lots of fun." The creature replied fervently, interrupting Maya's thoughts. Maya forced a smile and said her usual "I can't play right now." The popul purrel seemed disappointed he was about to start pouting which made Maya uneasy.

"She will play with you next time." Maya jumped a bit and turned around, there she was, the owner of the Atelier Mel, wearing her remarkable clothing.

"Why are we so nervous today?" Mel asked with a sweet voice as she walked towards them.

"I just didn't expect to see you here; I was absorbed by my thoughts." Maya replied quickly, although she had been staying at Mel's for a few days she didn't feel much empathy towards her. The popul purrel looked at the scene curiously but after a while he got bored and joined his equals.

"Well if you hadn't realized this happens to be my Atelier." Mel said with a playful tone and giggled. Maya gave a quick glare to her, to which Mel replied with a "Let's go in and talk for a while" and a smile. Maya had no other choice but to agree, it was better than playing with those little beings since she was tired after the long walk she had. She went through the door after Mel and sat on one of those mushroom shaped chairs that were all around the place.

Mel greeted the cockadoo that was always hovering near the entrance, to Maya's surprise, the bird flew through one of the windows and left. She decided not to give it much importance; there were issues that had to be taken care of. Mel finished organizing the stuff she had bought and turned around to face Maya who was looking out of the window.

"How about something to drink?" Maya turned around slowly and nodded in agreement. Mel snapped her fingers and a small table appeared out of nowhere in front of Maya, along with two cups filled with a murky red liquid. Mel grabbed another chair and sat before the table calmly. She grinned naughtily as her companion took the cup and frowned when seeing what was in it. Maya was about to say something, when Mel, as if reading her mind said,

"Don't worry, it's safe to drink it…" she crossed her leg and continued, "It's Fancy Mel's special drink to help you relax after all you've been through."

"It's been tough…" Maya sighed and took a sip of the drink; unlike its appearance the taste was actually quite good. She drank another bit slowly which gave her body a pleasant feeling of warmth.

"Hey you're right; no doubt you are a very powerful witch." Maya stated.

"Of course, your magic is also great. Lots of will and discipline are needed to wield such an impressive object." Mel put her cup down, she hadn't touched her drink.

"You mean the book of cosmos? It doesn't seem to be very useful at the moment. Even my sister…"

"Mint has lots of will power. I hadn't seen someone like her in a long time." Mel continued ignoring Maya's stern expression, "I bet you two would form an awesome duo if you worked together."

"Impossible!" Maya shouted, Mel just smiled pleasantly,

"We'll see…" she took a quick glance at Maya's cup, "I think I should apply a little test to you." With a poof the table and cups vanished the same way they had appeared. Mel got up and smirked as Maya tried to move but failed at it. Then she realized,

"The drink! You deceived me!" Maya was furious. She struggled against her body which wasn't responding.

"Oh, but I wasn't lying when I said it would help you relax." In an instant, Maya's clothes started to tear apart. Her clothes followed Mel's hands leaving Maya's body only with panties on. Maya's stare was full of frustration. She wanted to escape but not even her mouth was reacting. She could only watch as a delighted Fancy Mel stood close to her.

"I'm sure this will be a lovely experience for you." As Mel pronounced these words, her fingers slid slowly across Maya's stomach and stopped at her breasts. She tenderly grabbed the two of them and started massaging them softly. Maya couldn't help but moan as she still tried to escape…useless. Mel's deep brown eyes were placed on hers, and soon her lips as well. Mel's playful lips opened Maya's mouth and her tongues met. Maya had stop opposing to Mel's touch…was she…getting pleasure from it? Maya, the princess of the East Heaven Kingdom…such conduct would be seen as something despicable and even more if it was with another woman.

"Don't worry; it will be our little secret." Mel whispered on Maya's ear then licked her earlobe as she continued massaging her breasts. One of her hands slid down and into her thighs, Maya blushed a lot.

"No…not there…" Maya muttered with a groan.

"Do you mean it?" Mel slid her hand further and into Maya's panties, almost touching what was inside.

"I removed the effects of the drink with a spell a while ago, you know." Maya, dazed and confused just stayed still allowing Mel to fully touch her. Mel continued smiling and finally entered Maya's intimacy…Maya didn't know if the drink had something else in it, she just moaned with pleasure as the fingers moved inside her, in and out.

"You're so wet…your body is showing me how much you're enjoying this." Mel pinched one of Maya's nipples, "These are so hard as well…how about using your voice? I'm sure you want to ask for more." She said teasingly whilst she removed her fingers out slowly. Maya was blushing too much; she shouldn't ask for more, but the sensation was so satisfying…

"Please don't stop…" Maya looked down ashamed and continued, "I want it."

"Well, wasn't that easy to say?" Mel giggled and lifted her hand, then she started to chant a spell. Being a magician, Maya had never listened to that spell before but she didn't care, as long as Mel continued. Suddenly Maya felt her arms moving on their own along with her legs. Her whole body was leaning against the wall, arms up and legs opened wide. It made her feel as if tied with invisible ropes. Maya could feel cum dripping out from her inner leg but she was paralyzed once more, she could only wait.

"Now, let's go a little bit rougher, shall we?" Mel was already naked. She had a wonderful figure despite her age which made Maya lustful. She positioned her mouth bellow Maya's pussy and pushed her tongue inside quickly. Circular movements with her tongue followed, accompanied by Maya's voice. Maya's body shook, her head was up and her eyes closed as she enjoyed every little bit of it.

"I know what you want…" Mel stopped and raised her hand once more. "...and you know what I want." After those words, shiny sparks twinkled around her hand. The sparks started dissolving forming a shape, and after the shape, an object. Maya's face turned red, her eyes focused on the article that Mel had just summoned.

"I see they don't call you Fancy Mel without a good reason."

"Oh but aren't the colors lovely?" The two-end dildo that Mel was holding was the first one that Maya had seen. She knew normal ones didn't look like that though. It was of a gleaming light purple color with a yellow star pattern that made Maya's eyes hurt just by looking at it.

"I think its size is wonderful as well." Maya said these words without thinking. She felt dirty after she thought what she had said. Yet again, it could be because of the drink….

"My, my, I shall better start." The dildo went into Mel's pussy slowly releasing some moans from her mouth. Subsequently it started rubbing against Maya's wet pussy as Mel held her hips and moved her own. Maya's voice filled with pleasure begged for more with every moan. Then it happened, the tip entered her slowly, then the whole thing filled her up. Maya had never felt this before; all of her muscles were relaxed and moved my Mel's tender hands. The object was moving inside her so fast…she wouldn't be able to last much longer. Her heart was beating quickly; with a final scream she felt her first orgasm...

Meanwhile, someone was approaching the Atelier; she was walking quickly and with a proud look on her face.

"Hehe I wonder how Maya is doing!" Mint said to herself as she reached the door. "Time to find out!" As her hand was about to reach the doorknob, the cockadoo appeared in front of her and pecked her hand.

"Hey, what's wrong with you!?" Mint was about to roast the bird with her fire magic, but it had already entered through the window. "Oh well, the point is to laugh at Maya, the cockadoo isn't important now. " She thought, and knocked the door.

"Come in." Mel's answer had taken longer than usual, which had made Mint impatient. She dashed through the door to find a calm Fancy Mel sitting on the usual spot. Maya was also there, but her face was redder than usual. Mint approached to Maya smirking.

"So, are you enjoying your time here? You don't have all of the luxury you used to, eh?" Mint said in a mocking tone. To her surprise, Maya wasn't bothered by her comment at all, she actually looked happy.

"Well I can't complain, Mel's been very nice to me you know." Maya smiled, Mint just frowned and looked at Mel, then said,

"What sort of spell didja put on her?"

"I told you I would take care of her." Mel said with a huge grin on her face.


End file.
